


三枚银币零一瓶酒

by yangrou



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, 抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangrou/pseuds/yangrou
Summary: 刚多林城破后，落单逃跑的梅格林被陌生人类抓住卖进妓院。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

刚多林在燃烧。梅格林不敢回头看那座城一眼，他顺着采矿常走的山间小路逃出了城市。  
他不知道自己跑了多远，只想离刚多林越远越好。他不敢去任何一个精灵聚居的地方，没头没脑地跑向次生子的地盘。  
他就是在那里被抓住的。  
“他身上有把剑……精灵的手艺，拿到铁匠铺子去，能卖不少钱……”“我这儿又不是铁匠铺！”他听到有人在用人类的语言交谈。梅格林努力地睁开眼睛，想要站起来，却发现自己的手脚都被结结实实地捆着，丝毫动弹不得。  
说话的男人停下了话头，把眼睛转向梅格林，在他身上转了一圈，最后盯住他那双黑色的眼睛。“眼睛还是黑色的，卖不上价钱。”他冲身后站着的另一个矮胖男人咕哝道。  
矮胖男人从兜里掏出一块脏兮兮的手绢，擦了擦眼角的分泌物，他的眼皮肿胀，像是有什么疾病。“怎么说也是精灵，你要是买下他，你的妓院就是这里唯一一个有精灵婊子的地方，没人不喜欢精灵婊子。”他伸手摸摸梅格林的头，像抚摸一头温顺的小狗。  
梅格林甚至没有对他僭越的动作做出任何反应。“妓院”“婊子”这些词对一个190岁的精灵来讲，足以吞噬所有的神智。他本能地挣扎起来，“放开我！我是——”他突然不知道该如何说下去，他是黑鼹家族的领主，刚多林的王子？但刚多林如今都已经因他之故不复存在，他身上还有什么依仗呢？  
矮胖男人走过来扇了他一巴掌，梅格林又惊又怒地偏头看着他，被打得发红的半张脸藏在黑色长发里。  
“我们知道你是，那个词叫什么，艾尔维塔的头生子，”他轻蔑地看着梅格林，“但是在这里你只是个婊子。”  
梅格林并不是一如虔诚的信徒，但在这种情况下，听到对方说出独一之神的名讳让他感到无比屈辱和愤怒。他在心底诅咒这群无知、愚蠢、肮脏的费瑞玛，却不敢再开口反驳他们。  
高个男人一脸嫌弃地看着他，摇摇头道：“这婊子眼睛是黑的，头发也是黑的，客人们都喜欢金发精灵。”他的眼神在梅格林身上游移，“再说了，他身上没有光。”  
矮胖男人响亮地笑了一声，“乌里，没人操过身上会发光的精灵！”  
“那才叫特别！”乌里哼了一声，“总之，五个银元太贵了，如果是金发精灵还值这个价钱。”  
梅格林脑子里嗡得一响，他没想到面前这个高个的乌里扮演的是买主的角色，他作为一件商品已经进入了买卖的环节。  
“我如果把他卖到南多尔罗明能卖十个银元！”矮胖男人挥舞着手绢大声说。  
“那你就把他带过去吧，我看这婊子不老实，路上准会跑掉。”乌里冷笑一声，背过身去。梅格林心里一瞬间燃起了一丝希望，如果他真的能被带到多尔罗明南部，路上说不定能找机会逃跑。  
然而下一秒，他的希望破灭了。  
矮胖男人用人类语言诅咒了一句，推了梅格林一把，“四个银元，不能再少了，毕竟是个精灵婊子！”  
“三个银元，但我让你免费和萨琳睡一次。”乌里转转眼珠。  
“妈的，萨琳难道值一个银元？”矮胖男人骂了一句。  
乌里摆摆手，“再加一瓶酒，不行就算了，不要这个精灵婊子我也能做生意。”他突然想起了什么，加了一句，“这婊子的剑也归你。”  
“成交！”矮胖男人想了想，过来和乌里击了个掌，乌里嫌恶地避开了他的手绢。矮胖男人露出一个夸张的笑容，把乌里给他的钱塞进上衣口袋里，看也不看地上的梅格林，转身进了一扇小门。  
“好了，现在是我们的时间了。”乌里满意地居高临下看着黑发白肤的精灵。  
梅格林这才意识到，他刚才对自己的嫌弃，根本就是讨价还价的技巧。他的脑子不情愿地回忆起两人议定的价格，三个银币，一个村妓的一夜，再加一瓶人类粗糙烂制的酒，这就是刚多林王子的价钱。  
他怒吼起来，试图挣开身上的绳索，身后的杂物架子上的东西乒乒乓乓晃动着，“放开我！”他大声喊着，下意识地用着昆雅语。  
“我可听不懂你在说什么，婊子，”乌里眼睛里的满意消失了，他冷漠地开口，“不过我想你听得懂这个。”  
他从架子上摘下一条鞭子，那鞭子是人类村落里常见的样式，驱赶羊群牲畜都用这样的鞭子。鞭身脏兮兮的，沾满了不知是什么的深色污渍，只有手柄干干净净。  
第一鞭落在他的肩膀上，梅格林瑟缩了一下。作为高贵的王子，他已经很久没有感受过疼痛的滋味。也正因如此，他对疼痛的耐受力并不强大。十几下之后，他的衣服破破烂烂，开裂的地方露出红肿渗血的鞭痕。“你这肮脏的费瑞玛，低贱的篡夺者！”他流着泪大声喝骂，“快放开我！”  
乌里理也不理，但他的鞭子没有一下往他脸上招呼。梅格林很快想明白了这是为什么——他的“客人”不会喜欢毁容的妓女。他被恐怖的想像（或说真实）刺激地大声尖叫，竭力躲避着乌里挥来的鞭子。  
“我会冶炼，我会锻造！我知道这里最好的矿藏在什么地方！你放开我，我可以带你去找山里的黄金，我一分也不要，全都是你的……”他结结巴巴地说着人类的语言，在地板上丑陋地蠕动，蹭到乌里身前。他想抱住对方的腿来恳求，手却被束缚着，只能卑贱地用头脸蹭男人的膝盖。  
乌里伸手拽住他的黑发，让这个高挑的精灵仰视自己的脸，“这里是妓院，我不需要你其他的什么精灵技能。”他残忍地说，“我只要你这里会伺候客人。”他的另一只手缓缓下滑，放在梅格林的后腰上。


	2. Chapter 2

梅格林剧烈地挣扎着逃开那只手，眼泪淌了一脸，蹭上男人的靴筒，把整张脸蹭的脏兮兮的。乌里拽住他的头发把他甩在地上，梅格林绝望地挣扎着向外蠕动，头发却被踩住，动弹不得。他抬头向上看，正好看见男人鼓起的裤裆。  
他恐惧地发出刺耳的尖叫，活像一只被人逮住的动物。“放开我！求求你！”他又开始说昆雅语，绝望地重复着几个有限的词汇。  
乌里把他从地上粗暴地提起来，扔在一个角落里，他被角落里的灰尘呛得咳嗽几声，随即又因为长时间的哭喊干呕起来。乌里看着他的表现笑了起来，“你就像个给人深喉的婊子。”梅格林不知道他说的那个词是什么意思，但他知道那肯定不是什么好词。他竭力止住喉咙里翻腾的收缩，愤恨地看向乌里。  
乌里扬起手狠狠地扇了他几个耳光，“婊子，敢用这种眼神看客人，你就死定了。”梅格林的牙齿磕伤了嘴唇，颤抖着流出鲜血。他的理智知道挣扎和愤怒毫无用处，完全是凭借自己的本能反抗着，像一只落入陷阱的动物，会一直挣扎到挣断自己的腿。  
“我见过死了的精灵。”乌里诡秘地说，“和死了的人没什么两样，满头满脸都是血，我看到的那个是被砍死的，脖子上的皮肉向外翻着粉红色的肉露在外面，像个漂亮的逼。”他顿了顿，“很多人都去看了，我们以为精灵的血会是绿色的，你猜怎么着？也是红色的！”  
梅格林又开始干呕起来。他见过的死亡不多，却令他印象深刻，他的脑子报复性地在他眼前回放：安格班里被折磨而死的精灵奴役；战场上被杀死在他身边的近卫，他的尸身就那样被抛掷在战场上，不知去了哪里；采矿时意外事故身亡的同伴，他被一块落石砸成了肉酱，鲜血皮肉毛发和碎骨混在一起；他的母亲，那可能是他见过相对来说最美丽的死亡。她死后在鲜花和绸缎的包裹之中下葬，被沉重的石头墓门封锁，没人能见到她之后的样子。  
“我不想……”他哭着小声说，“母亲……”  
“你在说什么，婊子？”乌里捏住他的下巴，“告诉我，你想不想死？”  
梅格林剧烈地颤抖起来，他为了更好地活下去做了那么多对的和错的事，他不能死在这个肮脏的妓院里。“你不能杀我！”他努力地抓住一点混乱的逻辑，“我是你花了钱买来的，三个，三个银币……”  
乌里哈哈大笑起来，“三个银币，还有一瓶酒呢！记住你的价钱，婊子！”

乌里的妓院来了个漂亮精灵婊子的事情很快就传遍了附近的人类村庄。精灵妓女可不多见，那些高贵的生灵似乎永远不会放下尊严主动出卖自己的身体，所以没几个人尝过精灵的滋味。有个在北方当过兵的人吹嘘自己睡过一个精灵军妓，“精灵婊子是娇贵的东西，操不了多久就会死。”他的话让更多人对梅格林趋之若鹜，生怕去晚了就尝不到精灵的滋味。  
梅格林的初夜卖了足足两个银币。出价者名为巴伯拉，据说他是多尔罗明的布洛达的远亲，布洛达死后他抢到了一部分遗产，用这些钱在那里行商，赚了一大笔钱。他除了出两个银币之外，还答应给梅格林做两身新衣服。  
梅格林的价格就这样被敲定了。很多人暗自松了一口气，等他被操烂了，价格自然就降了下来，到那个时候他们再去也许就操得起了。  
他穿着巴伯拉给他做的新衣服，恐惧地坐在椅子上。他想起乌里对他的威胁：“我或许不会杀了你，但是我可以把你便宜一点卖出去，扔给那些最下流的人轮奸，他们会喜欢你的，因为到时候你的价格只有几个铜板。你猜我能不能回本呢，熟悉黄金的精灵？”  
他发起抖来，外面传来男人大笑的声音，门哐一声被推开了。  
“晚上好！”肥胖的巴伯拉对着他施了一个怪模怪样的礼。他害怕地盯着他那张巨大的、胀红的脸庞，一动不动。  
巴伯拉并不在意他的反应，兀自在屋里转了一圈，最后在他对面坐了下来。“我听说精灵都很会唱歌，是吗？给我唱个歌，小婊子。”  
梅格林僵硬地张开嘴。实际上他不太会唱歌，南埃尔莫斯家中的精灵们沉默寡言，从来不在他面前歌唱。到了刚多林之后，每场宴会上他都在谨慎地着力表现自己，对歌舞和酒菜毫无印象。他搜索自己的记忆，从嘴里冒出来的曲子让他自己都感到不可思议。  
那是一首昆雅语的歌，唱的似乎是海那边维林诺的景象。他的母亲曾经用这首歌做他的催眠曲，在他的小床前一遍一遍地唱。“你的舅舅，英勇的芬巩，正是唱着这首歌救出了你的堂伯！”她温柔而神往地讲着故事。  
梅格林颤抖着吐出旋律，他感到屈辱，喉咙里又开始作呕。巴伯拉不耐烦地打断了他：“你在唱什么？一句也听不懂。”他眼珠一转，闪着不妙的光，“婊子，你是不是在骂我？”  
梅格林疯狂地摇头，结结巴巴地用通用语说出几个否认的单词。巴伯拉掂量了一下，粗粗地喘了一声，“你会唱《卡特琳的裙子底下有什么》吗？”梅格林摇摇头，他会说的通用语本身就不多，当然更不可能听过这种俚俗艳曲。“扫兴的婊子。”巴伯拉呸了一声，“给我倒酒！”  
巴伯拉灌了他三瓶酒。梅格林乖乖地喝下去，他很想喝的烂醉，直到明天再醒。但人类的酒度数对精灵来说就像甜饮料，他怎么也喝不醉，意识清醒的很。  
巴伯拉惊讶地看着面前的精灵，“酒量还不错。”他点点头，“那么，我该开始了。”  
tbc


	3. Chapter 3

梅格林又发起抖来。巴伯拉打了个酒嗝，一把把他推倒在床上。他僵硬地爬进床角里，看着巴伯拉自己脱掉了酒渍斑驳的衬衣。  
他忽然看到了巴伯拉身后的窗户里有什么东西在动——是乌里，高个子的人类凶神恶煞地冲他作着口型，他费力地读了出来：“给客人脱。”梅格林又笨拙地爬出那个角落，伸手解开了巴伯拉的皮带，人类粗大的阴茎弹了出来打在他脸上。  
“乖婊子。”巴伯拉摸着他的黑发，“你们精灵的头发摸起来真舒服。”梅格林呆滞地停下了动作，他不知道接下来要怎么做。他下意识地抬头去看乌里，乌里的脸还在玻璃后面注视着他，对他做了个口型。可他的人类语言词汇有限，读不出那是什么意思。  
巴伯拉轻轻扇了他一巴掌，“你在干什么，迟钝的精灵？快给老子舔。”他放在梅格林头发上的手骤然发力，紧紧地抓住精灵的脑袋，迫使他张开嘴接受鸡巴的插入。他整张脸都被压得深深埋在男人腿间浓密的阴毛里，呼吸间全是腥膻咸湿的气味。刚多林从前的王子干呕起来，他的客人却似乎很喜欢，将他的头压得更深。  
梅格林泪流满面地挣扎起来，他知道性交该怎么做，可他从没想过需要用嘴来服侍男人。他不怎么相信维拉，此刻却在心里祈祷星辰之后瓦尔妲的救赎，在心里疯狂地诅咒着这个肮脏的次生子，下流的、无耻的费瑞玛。他闭上眼睛，嘴里含着男人的鸡巴，跪在他的第一位嫖客面前，发出了此生最虔诚的祈祷。  
虔诚的精灵没有得到什么救赎。巴伯拉捏着他的下巴在他嘴里冲撞着，龟头顶着他的喉咙狠狠地操，享受紧缩的咽喉带来的快感。他一边操一边不满地辱骂面前的黑发精灵，“我第一次见到不会给人舔鸡巴的婊子，你的舌头又不会唱歌又不会给人舔，长来是干什么用的？”他每说一句便狠狠插梅格林几下，将他的头狠狠向下压。“精灵不是高贵又聪明的族群吗？为什么会有你这么愚笨的东西？你是因为笨拙才被你的亲族们放逐出来当婊子的吗？”梅格林愤怒地想要抬起头来和他对骂，可他的一头长发被巴伯拉攥在手里，像一匹被上了笼头的马，驱赶着被深深地插入。  
他试图用手去推巴伯拉。肥胖的男人却灵巧地绕开他，将手伸进他的衣服里，淫猥地摸弄他的乳头。梅格林觉得更恶心了，他现在宁愿被乌里捆起来抽鞭子，也不愿意被如此轻柔的抚摸。他发出短短的悲鸣，巴伯拉的鸡巴终于从他嘴里抽了出来。他居高临下地看着跪在面前的精灵，“我要射在你漂亮的头发上。”他对梅格林宣告道。他将鸡巴放在精灵的头顶，挑起几绺头发缠在手上撸动起来，梅格林想要挣扎，却瞥到乌里在窗外的脸，人类嘴里吐出他刚刚熟悉起来的词汇——“你敢，我会轮奸你。”  
他的挣扎立刻停了下来，整个身体僵硬地跪在那里。他能感觉到巴伯拉的鸡巴偶尔蹭过头皮，在他上方发出粗重的呻吟声。那呻吟声忽然停了，他有一瞬间甚至产生了可笑的希望——会不会是瓦尔妲听到了他的祷告，杀了这个次生子将他救了出来？接着头顶滴下的精液打破了他的梦。  
“黑头发的婊子适合戴顶白帽子！”巴伯拉大笑起来，显然很满意自己的笑话。梅格林屈辱地跪在床上，因为羞辱和愤怒而浑身发抖。他心里又有一点侥幸升起来。他在刚多林学习过生理知识，如果这个该死的费瑞玛这样就完事了，今晚或许就过去了？他抬起头，发现对方的右手还继续在鸡巴上动作着，那根丑陋的东西显然又有抬头的趋势。  
巴伯拉看出了梅格林惊恐的表情。“我可是吃了点好东西来的，婊子，今晚不会亏本。”他诡秘地一笑，“好了，自己把衣服脱了。这可是我给你买的新衣服，我不想弄坏它。”  
梅格林彻底绝望了。他每脱一件，巴伯拉就对着他的身材品头论足，“乌里告诉过我你是个男婊子，你的胸可真够小的！”“看这个粉嫩的小鸡巴，精灵婊子，你还是处男吗？”梅格林没说话，巴伯拉扇了他一巴掌。梅格林忍下了愤怒点点头，暗暗发誓总有一天会把这里的人全部杀死。  
“处男！”巴伯拉捏着他的乳头，把他抱在腿上玩弄，“你多大了？”梅格林的乳头被他摸得痒了起来，他不安地动了动，屁股被巴伯拉拍了一下。“200岁。”他随便报了个差不多的数字。巴伯拉吓得掐了一下梅格林，   
梅格林缩了缩身子，惊叫出声。  
“两百岁！”他重复了一遍。梅格林大致能够理解短命的次生子在听到精灵的年龄时会感到惊讶。该死的胡奥当年来到刚多林时就因为这被格洛芬德尔捉弄过。但他不能理解巴伯拉为什么突然兴奋起来，“两百年的贞洁！”巴伯拉的脸涨的通红，一把将他扔在床上，分开他的腿，手指插进他的后穴。  
梅格林睁大了双眼，饱胀的感觉从他的下身源源不断地传来。他的眼睛无助地在屋内逡巡，停在玻璃窗外的乌里满意的脸上。巴伯拉的耐心似乎在听到他的年龄后消耗殆尽了，插在他体内的手指很快增加到三根。精灵柔软的身体乖巧地分泌着黏腻的液体，像是对身体最后的保护。  
这层保护在巴伯拉的鸡巴插入后彻底被攻破了。“精灵婊子好紧！”巴伯拉浑身是汗，手也湿湿的，在他身上摸来摸去。梅格林扭动着躲闪他的抚摸，身体却被体内的阴茎钉在床上，每一次扭动都给穴内带来新奇的感觉，让他发出小声的喘息。  
“精灵婊子湿了，你这么骚真的能保守两百年的贞洁吗？”巴伯拉狠狠地操了起来，梅格林绝望地随着他的动作发出可怜的呜咽，“求您……”他恳求着，却不知道要求对方什么。  
巴伯拉显然也不在意他嘴里说什么。“哦，婊子，你那些会发光的亲族没有操过你吗？他们知不知道你在床上水这么多？”梅格林不愿意听懂这些话，可他的脑子却不受控制地想起白城之主，他那位“发光的亲族”。梅格林又哭起来，“求您……”他又开始无意识地说起昆雅语。  
“又在说你们的鬼话！”巴伯拉在他屁股上抽了一巴掌，狠狠地插在他穴内要命的一点上。梅格林叫出声，泪水从他眼眶里滑出来，他的视线重新变得清晰。巴伯拉伸着肥厚的嘴唇亲他，梅格林被迫张开嘴接受了一个充满酒气的吻。巴伯拉的舌头在他嘴里搅来搅去，梅格林躲闪着，眼睛忽然盯在窗户上。  
乌里不见了，几个女人的脸簇拥在那里，她们好奇地从窗口张望着，其中一个金发姑娘的脸上满是嘲讽的神情。梅格林将脸又转回枕头里，抽泣了一声。  
“婊子，你想让我射在你哪儿？”巴伯拉一边舔他的耳尖一边问。梅格林已经在操干中学会了“客人的问题要回答”这一基本课程，他还没开口，小穴就害怕地抽搐了两下。“想让我射在你的逼里？”巴伯拉问。梅格林立刻摇头，“射在我……”他哪里也不想说。  
巴伯拉的手扬起来，却没有落在精灵可怜的红肿屁股上，而是狠狠地打了他硬起来的鸡巴。梅格林被打得射了出来，哭了一声，“射在我背上……”他哭着随口选了一个地方。  
“你错过选择的机会了，婊子。”巴伯拉残忍地笑着内射了他。

巴伯拉一走，门口的几个姑娘就钻了进来。  
白城的领主头发和腿间都流着精液，愤恨又绝望地缩在床上瞪着她们。  
“这就是精灵！”一个矮个儿的棕发姑娘惊奇地说。她眼睛里没什么恶意，几乎全是好奇，但这也足够伤害梅格林了。  
“滚出去！”他嘶哑地吼道。  
“这里没有什么精灵，只有婊子！”一个高挑的金发姑娘一把把棕发姑娘拉到身后，“他刚才还对巴伯拉老爷猫似的叫，现在又在这里对我们摆什么贵族架子！”  
“别生气，萨琳，我喜欢他的尖耳朵！”一个长辫子姑娘想伸手摸梅格林的耳朵。梅格林推了她一把，她险些跌在地上。  
金发的萨琳一步上前把脱力的梅格林从床上拖下来，“他需要一点教训。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有不洁GB情节

梅格林试图从萨琳的手里挣脱出来。但激烈的性事和长久的跪姿让他的腰腿失去了力气，他摔倒在地上，额头在床脚上磕出一个血淋淋的伤痕。  
他不觉得这样几个人类女性能对他造成什么真实的伤害，便索性放弃了挣扎，任由萨琳推搡着他把他丢进一个杂物间。  
“精灵，”萨琳冷笑了一声，“你这幅样子可比这里任何一个姑娘开苞的时候都凄惨。”  
“可不是吗？”刚才被他推倒在地上的女人显然也失去了耐心，“你瞧他脏兮兮的样子！”  
“但他好漂亮！”棕发姑娘似乎依然对他抱有极大的兴趣，“我从来没见过这么漂亮的男人！”  
“因为他不是男人，多丽！”萨琳爆发出一阵粗鲁的大笑，“都说了，他只是个妓女！”  
“你看他的黑眼睛，真漂亮！我敢打赌他一定很像他母亲——”多丽凑过去仔细观察梅格林，像鉴赏什么珠宝。梅格林突然出手，一巴掌打在多丽脸上。“不许用你的脏嘴提到我的母亲！”他咆哮道，“快滚开！你们这些肮脏的女人！”  
多丽尖叫一声，捂着脸后退了几步。萨琳勃然大怒，“脏嘴？这个词很适合你，我们都知道你的漂亮小嘴里刚才含过什么，不是吗？”  
梅格林想开口说几句恶毒的话，却气得发抖，一句话也说不出来。他本来就不擅长人类的语言，刚多林和外界几乎没有任何往来，他当年学习它也不过是为了打击胡奥，除此之外没有什么使用的机会。对于人类花样百出的骂人话，刚多林年轻的王子更是一句也不懂。  
萨琳恶毒地笑起来，“我们该给你洗个澡，漂亮的精灵。”

几个女人一起用力，七手八脚地把他推进一个低矮的铁笼里。梅格林的手攥着栏杆，发现那笼子似乎还是安格班早期的工艺，带着一股难以忍受的恶臭。他猜测那大概是原本用来关妖狼的笼子，单凭双手的力量是绝对打不开的。  
他坐在笼子里，愤恨地盯着金发的萨琳。金发的人类没有一个好东西，他心中暗暗诅咒，那个胡奥，还有他下流的儿子图奥，他们都是贪婪的，恶心的……  
他忽然睁大了双眼。萨琳撩起了自己的裙子，抬起一只脚，对着他露出裙子底下红通通的女性部位。  
“好好看看，精灵，我听说你还是处男。”萨琳大笑着说。  
梅格林感到一阵恶心，他痛恨这些没有廉耻的次生子。他闭上眼睛，却感觉到温热腥臊的水流从上方倾泻下来。  
他惊愕地再次睁大双眼，精灵的视力让他在这个黑暗的杂物间里看得格外清楚。萨琳红通通的肉唇间，一个小孔正一张一缩地对着他喷射着黄色的液体。  
这个人类女人尿在了他身上。  
梅格林惊恐地尖叫起来，几滴尿溅在他嘴唇上，他一边干呕一边躲闪，试图用手臂去擦拭脸上的污渍。但他的手臂早就湿淋淋的，越擦越脏，令他恶心。  
笼子内的空间很狭小，他只能用膝盖丑陋地爬行。几个妓女都大笑起来，五颜六色的裙子纷纷被撩起，在他上方形成一片古怪的天空。越来越多的尿柱从上方倾泻下来，几个女人甚至追着躲闪的梅格林，故意要尿在他白皙漂亮的脸上。  
他额头的伤口被泡的生疼，他想要开口尖叫，痛骂，但一张开嘴，尿液就溅在他的舌头上，流进他嘴里。腥臊的滋味充满口腔，他绝望地发出“呜呜”的叫喊声，像一头掉进陷阱的动物。精灵柔顺的黑发上精液的痕迹几乎消失不见了，取而代之的是湿淋淋的尿液，长发一缕一缕地贴在光裸的脊背上。  
他听到妓女们放肆地大笑着，“我尿到他嘴里了！”“他脸上都湿了，真是个骚货！”“看他的乳头！”对他最“友善”的多丽最喜欢往他嘴里尿，她不断高喊着让他张开嘴，像“吃巴伯拉老爷的精液”那样。  
这场折磨大概只持续了一分钟。梅格林绝望地闭上眼睛，他不再挣扎了。黑鼹家族的领主浑身都被妓女的尿液浸透，连睫毛上都是湿的。  
“现在你干净了，精灵。”萨琳放下裙子，笑嘻嘻地对他说。

她们没有把梅格林从笼子里放出来。但乌里很快发现了湿淋淋的精灵，他嫌恶地打开锁，骂了一句梅格林听不懂的人类脏话。  
“你真是个肮脏的精灵！”他拎着梅格林的手腕把他从笼子里拽出来，带到后院去。“去提一桶水。”他命令道。  
梅格林没有从井里打过水。高贵的小王子从小过着被仆役包围的生活，他不知所措地带着一身尿液站在院子里，屈辱地发抖。  
乌里又骂了一句，“滚过来学着！”他自己去提了一桶水，“哗”一声倒在梅格林身上。冰冷的井水劈头盖脸地浇下来，梅格林冻得发抖，水不断地从他的耳朵尖、头发梢上滴下来。  
他看到萨琳的金发在门缝里一闪而过，她亲热地挽着一个男人的手推开了门。他意识到这是萨琳的客人，她带了人来看他的惨状。  
梅格林咬牙切齿地瞪着她。那男人看上去倒很同情梅格林，他冲乌里开口：“这就是你的精灵吗？小心把他冻病了，我可还没尝过他的滋味呢！”  
萨琳看他的眼神更冰冷了。水在慢慢地被风干，梅格林冻得微微发起抖来。乌里得意地一笑，在他背上拍了一巴掌，“没关系，我听说精灵是不会生病的！”他又转向梅格林，“快去打水，笨蛋婊子！”  
几个男人开始围聚在后院，好奇地看精灵洗澡。梅格林笨拙地将桶放进井里，他缓慢的动作引起了乌里的不满，他在背后踢了精灵一脚，“快点，尖耳朵婊子！”  
梅格林一言不发地从水桶里撩起水洗脸，他疯狂地搓洗着自己的嘴唇，努力不去回忆鸡巴和尿液的味道。他听到男人们在评论他的身材，“太瘦了，没有女人摸起来舒服！”“得了吧，你那是摸不到！他那么白，一看就很滑。”“屁股太小了，操起来舒服吗？”“问巴伯拉去！我可不知道！”  
梅格林努力地专注在洗脸上。但乌里显然被男人们刺激地来了兴趣，他抽了梅格林一巴掌，“行了，你又不是用脸接客的！”  
一个男人大笑，“也不是用不上！”他身边的多丽咯咯地笑起来，捅了他一拳。  
“洗洗你的逼！”乌里迫使他抬起头来。  
梅格林机械地分开腿，在妓女和嫖客们快乐的注视下，掬起一捧水搓洗着自己的腿间。“洗洗里面！”一个嫖客冲着他喊。  
他掰开臀瓣，将手指伸进后穴内。冰凉的水流进穴里的感觉并不好，细小的伤痕被冷水一激疼得越发厉害。“哈！这婊子的逼还在吸！”一个嫖客大喊，“太骚了！”所有人跟着他大笑起来，梅格林听到萨琳笑得格外响亮。  
“继续洗！你这个脏姑娘！”她冲他喊到。  
梅格林把两根手指探入穴内，巴伯拉射进去的精液缓缓地顺着他的手指滑出来。他狠狠抠弄着自己的小穴，拼命想要洗掉肮脏的人类的痕迹。  
他感觉到自己的动作可能给穴内留下了更多的伤痛，他咬着嘴唇哭出来。  
他很想念刚多林，他的美丽的，雪白的刚多林。如果不是图奥的阻拦，他现在绝对不会在这里受辱，他会取得刚多林的统治权，成为白城之主。巨大的愤怒让他浑身通红，他把自己的表情隐藏进头发里。  
“那婊子是不是高潮了！”他听到一个男人惊奇地喊。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有鼹鼠初恋私设

梅格林就这样在乌里的“酒馆”里生活了一年。  
一年的时间对首生子来说只不过是短短一瞬，但梅格林却觉得好像过了整整一个纪元。他的“名号”被有点余钱的行脚商人和手里没钱全凭想象的吟游诗人传播开去，成为附近人类聚集地小有名气的男妓。实际上，梅格林在这里根本没有名字，“精灵”和“婊子”已经足以涵盖他所有的价值。  
他尝试过窥探这些费瑞玛们的内心，但几乎恶心地当场就关闭了自己的脑子。他们心里全是对他各种各样的淫秽想象——有不少是乌里为了他的价值禁止他们做的，根本没有任何能够让他逃出去的线索。当然，人类们并不会只把这些话闷在心里，他们大大方方地对着梅格林释放着自己的欲望。  
他们喜欢精灵的尖耳朵，在干他的时候会把他的耳尖叼在嘴里，他有几次被咬出了血，乌里向那几个客人索要了价值不菲的赔偿。他用那笔钱给精灵的耳朵穿了耳洞，挂上样式下流的银耳坠，梅格林不止一次听到客人们对这个恶心的小饰品给出好评：“干他的时候他耳朵上的鸡巴还会摇！”  
他们喜欢精灵的声音。梅格林的歌声在精灵中顶多算是中等水平，但次生子们甚少听到精灵的歌声。他们逼梅格林学了不少下流的歌曲，让他在丰收的庆典上献唱。那一晚梅格林被迫接待了六个客人，他们轮流把精液射在梅格林的后穴里。乌里把晕倒的精灵捡回去后用一顿鞭子叫醒了他，痛骂他淫荡、下流、不知廉耻，因为他第二天一定肿的不能工作了。  
梅格林渐渐地也不再试图痛骂和殴打他的客人。他几乎把这里的生活当成了安格班，怀着恐惧和悔恨，麻木地度过每一天。他听一个男人说过，其他妓院里也有过被捉来的精灵，但是那个精灵仅仅过了三天便心碎而死了。他甚至开始喜欢那些能把他直接搞到昏过去的男人，这样他就不必在睡前无数次想到白城的塔尖。  
梅格林麻木的生活被打破源自于一个特殊的客人。那天他正在睡觉，乌里一巴掌把他打醒，神神秘秘地对他说：“我们来了个有钱的客人，点名要精灵婊子，快去！快起来，你这个懒姑娘！”  
梅格林慢吞吞地套上衬衫，从床上爬下来，趿拉着毛绒拖鞋走到了客厅。进门的一刹那他便愣住了。桌边坐着一个瑙格人，手里端着一大杯啤酒，胡子上的小宝石和泡沫一起闪烁着。他冲梅格林举举杯子，身材娇小的多丽依靠在他怀里，看上去十分合适。  
梅格林久违地在男人面前升起转身逃跑的冲动。他听到那瑙格人喊道：“快过来，精灵婊子！”梅格林浑身一抖，他强迫自己看向矮人的方向，从那浓密的发辫和胡须底下寻觅自己陌生的痕迹。“这不可能，”梅格林的手指微微颤抖，他飞快地计算着时间，“他应该已经死了。”然而他的眼神滑过对方的发梢来到腰间，却看到更让他战栗的东西。  
那瑙格人长得和他的初恋情人实在过于相像。梅格林不情愿地回忆起南埃尔莫斯的一个夏天。那时候他还只是森林中年轻的精灵，每个季度他父亲会带他去诺格罗德或贝烈戈斯特见识矮人的工艺，顺便做些交易，那是他无聊而漫长的生活中唯一能踏出森林的机会。在63岁那年的夏天，他在诺格罗德的宴会上认识了一个年轻的矮人贵族，他们在一起的大部分时间都用来交流切磋铸造工艺，偶尔互相给对方梳头发，在那之后他们会交换一个浅浅的吻，也仅此而已。他曾经把自己铸造的一把加尔沃恩短剑送给对方作为礼物，但后来他抓住机会和母亲永远地离开了那片森林，他们便彻底地失去了联系。梅格林不是没有想念过他，但刚多林的美丽让他彻底迷醉。为了更加美好的生活，梅格林总是愿意做出一些牺牲。  
“请问……”他干涩地开口，“我能看看您的宝剑吗？”他的眼神离不开那柄短剑，他一眼就能看出那是自己的手艺。  
瑙格人哈哈大笑起来，“心急的婊子！”他把啤酒杯重重地放在桌上，多丽从他怀里离开，伸手去够那杯酒。“你就这么急着想看我的剑吗？”他冲精灵挤眉弄眼地做着鬼脸。  
梅格林的脸一下子涨得通红。一年的妓院生活足以让他听明白很多精灵不该听懂的东西，“不，我是说……”他努力分辨道。乌里站在房间的另一头冲他挥挥鞭子。这一年里他挨打的次数已经越来越少了，在安格班都能活着出来的精灵没有理由会死在人类的妓院里。  
他吞下了分辨的话语，“请跟我来吧。”他平缓地说道。  
他真的很久没有吻过矮人，但精灵的记忆让他无法忘却那毛绒绒热乎乎的触感，矮人的胡子好像一团火，在他身上留下烧伤一般的灼痛。瑙格人骑跨在他身上，把毛绒绒的脑袋埋在他颈窝里，从他的锁骨一直舔到耳朵。他叼住梅格林的饰品，在那个银质的下流东西上咬了个牙印，“是银的。”他咧开嘴露出一个满意的笑容，“你戴这个很漂亮，精灵婊子，好好陪我，说不定我会给你换个黄金的！”  
“他的吻和司巴尔那么像。”梅格林的眼睛直直地望着天花板。这也是他这一年里所练就的一项技能，他学着不去听男人们在床上的话，假装自己是个聋子。  
“这还是我第一次睡精灵！”瑙格人的话比大多数人类男人都要多，带着点库兹都语的口音。  
“这也是我第一次睡矮人。”梅格林在心里默默地想。他绝望地发现这次他没那么容易不去听矮人说话，这个客人说话的方式、发音的位置都和当年他在诺格罗德的情人如此相似。他说服自己将身上的这个矮人想象成自己的旧情人，骗自己捱过这个晚上。  
但瑙格人似乎在试图把这个夜晚变得格外漫长。他新奇地在精灵身上摸来摸去，要求梅格林自己抱起双腿，让他查看后穴的松紧。矮人短粗的手指伸进去时，梅格林别过头去，指甲狠狠掐进自己的大腿里。“不错，还挺紧的，值得你的价钱。”矮人满意地在他体内探索着，“我听说你已经在这里被操了一年了，还以为该松了。”  
梅格林红着脸发出一声啜泣，他没办法再骗自己。诺格罗德的夏天是他在南埃尔莫斯仅剩的美好回忆，然而这些回忆在今晚过去之后也将荡然无存。  
“这就是精灵的天赋吗？”瑙格人似乎真的是在好奇，但梅格林已经无法回答了。铁匠的手指已经把他的后穴完全操开，浅浅的敏感点被生满茧子的手指反复摩擦，流出一股一股的淫水。  
矮人的阴茎和人类也并不相同。梅格林看到那玩意儿从对方裤子里弹出来的时候几乎在床上往后缩了缩，后脑勺撞在了床板上。因此，瑙格人不管不顾地将鸡巴塞进精灵小穴里的时候，梅格林终于哭了出来。那东西长度不算惊人，但正如主人的身材一般粗大壮实。他的穴口完全被撑开了，就像他被六个人轮奸那次一样，他会被操得腿都合不拢。  
他的双手几乎抱不住自己的大腿，矮人帮了他一把，双手按在他的腿上，几乎将他整个人对折起来。然而这样的姿势只是让矮人进的更深，长着浓密体毛的小腹拍打着他的臀部，让他发出丢脸的尖叫声。  
“求求你，慢一点……我明天会没办法工作，老板会打我。”梅格林哭着请求矮人的怜悯。他很少在床上这样做，但眼前的矮人和情人相像的面庞总让他觉得自己能获得一些温柔。  
可想象总是和现实不同。矮人根本不理睬妓女不知真假的请求，粗大的鸡巴在他体内狠狠操着，梅格林很快说不出恳求的话，一开口便是尖叫和呻吟。  
矮人一边操一边俯下身子来，似乎想和精灵接一个吻。但精灵的身体修长，他够不到那婊子的嘴。矮人暗暗骂了一句，很快发现了比接吻更好的玩具。他把精灵小小的乳头含在嘴里逗弄着，精灵很快挺着胸颤抖起来。矮人一头粗硬的红发垂下来，偶尔戳刺到梅格林的乳孔，他哭得更厉害，下面也收缩着，整个人身体绷紧射了出来。  
这场性事的结果如他自己所料，矮人把鸡巴从他身体里抽出来之后才允许他放下自己的腿，但梅格林的后穴已经肿了起来，大腿还在打颤，不听使唤。矮人心满意足地穿上衣服，梅格林缩在毯子里，黑色的眼睛紧盯着他腰带上的短剑。  
“我能看看您的短剑吗，矮人老爷？”他的声音已经哭哑了，这一周都休想唱歌，乌里绝对会找机会打他一顿。  
矮人把短剑解下来，慷慨地递给这个已经被操得失去力气的精灵，“这是我父亲送给我的。这样的金属很少见，是你们精灵的手艺，真不赖，是不是？”他颇为骄傲地说，“算啦，跟你这样的妓女说你也不会知道是什么的！”


End file.
